Bloodline
by LordeGoon
Summary: Power corrupted all. Naruto learned this lesson at an early age. Attempting to gain more power, Naruto gained a blessing, which he would learn quickly was a curse as well. Forced to leave the Leaf, Naruto must strive to become more than what he was made to be.


Ch. 1

A/N: Ancient creatures used to walk the earth. These creatures were beyond anything that humans could possibly become. One who has walked the earth for millennia sees the potential of a blonde-haired outcast. These creatures went by many names, but the most common name was vampire.

XXX

Naruto ran as fast as he could through the trees. Blood stained his clothes, and blood ran down his mouth. Fangs seemed to gleam in his mouth, and without chakra boosting him, he ran much faster than the average child. Panting heavily, his eyes changed from cerulean blue to an eerie orange. His eyes seem to glow in the dark, as his vision improved greatly in the darkness.

'It was an accident, it was an accident,' he kept on repeating in his head, tears no longer flowing down his face. He really didn't mean to kill them, but he didn't have any control when he attacked them. It was a big mistake.

"You're gonna pay for what you did, you murderer," his pursuer bellowed as he threw shuriken at the young blonde. With agility he didn't have before, Naruto dodged the shuriken and jumped on top of a tree branch. He continued to jump from branch to branch hoping to get rid of his chaser.

It was all a futile attempt seeing as how he was being chased by a trained shinobi. It didn't take long for the ninja to catch up to the child and he grabbed him roughly by the hair. Naruto yelped in pain as he was lifted up by his hair.

"You thought you could get away from justice, you little shit," the chunin spat as he punched Naruto in the face.

Naruto grunted in pain as the chunin continued to pummel his face. Naruto cried out in agony as a punch landed on his nose effectively breaking it. He grabbed for his nose feeling blood flow profusely.

The chunin maliciously grinned seeing the Kyuubi brat in pain, "Oh trust me, we aren't even done yet." He threw Naruto off the branch and watched him land on his arm with a sickening crunch.

Naruto howled in pain feeling his shoulder pop, and tried desperately to get back on his feet. He managed to scramble to his feet holding his arm, his eyes gleaming in the dark, his enhanced vision spotting a river.

He sprinted towards the direction of the river hoping that someone was nearby who could help him. The chunin only chuckled darkly seeing his prey run and took his time pursuing the wounded child. He knew the little demon spawn wasn't going to get far, and the forest he chose was a secluded one.

'All the fun I'm going to have with you,' he thought darkly as he pursued the child. He cursed when he saw the river, 'He must be trying to use the river to escape.' He gritted his teeth, and pulled two kunai out of his pouch.

Using chakra, he threw the two kunai with precise aiming, and grinned darkly when he hit his target.

Naruto screamed in agony as the two kunai embedded themselves in his shoulder and his lower calf. He dropped to the ground and gritted his teeth, hot tears flowing down his face. He looked up and saw the river, 'Please, someone help me,' he cried out mentally as the pain shot through his right leg, and shoulder.

Boots landed behind him and a voice called out mockingly, "So, where is the power you shown when you massacred those two in the shop? I'm actually kind of curious. It didn't seem to be the Kyuubi's chakra. That chakra isn't something you forget, especially when it caused such fear and panic that day."

Naruto didn't seem to hear him, the pain seemed to be ringing in his ears. He clutched the ground trying his hardest to ignore it as he started to crawl towards the river. The chunin chuckled softly and walked towards the downed blonde. He put his foot on the hilt of the kunai embedded in Naruto's shoulder and pushed down.

Naruto saw white as he screamed hoarsely feeling the blade go deeper inside his shoulder. The chunin removed his foot from the blade and grabbed his hair and mushed his face down into the dirt.

"Who would imagine, me, putting the all-powerful Kyuubi in its place. Under the foot of a Konoha shinobi. The Fourth did it, and now I'm continuing what he started," the chunin chuckled darkly.

Naruto was slowly losing consciousness as he was dragged up closer to the river. "P...please sto…" a kick to his side stopped his plea for mercy was cut short as he spit out blood.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to cut our time short. As much fun as pummeling you is, I'm afraid I will have to return to the village," the chunin forced Naruto's body down as he mercilessly yanked the kunai out of his leg.

Naruto yelped in pain, and soon felt the kunai lodge itself into his arm. He yelled out, but no sound came out. His voice long gone after the amount of screaming he did. He simply laid there as the kunai cut deep into his arm, effectively making his arm useless.

"And with that we're done. I don't expect you to live for much longer. Especially since there is no one around for miles. But, just for an extra measure," he stuck his foot under Naruto's body, and pushed him into the river. Naruto plunged into the water and was swept away by the current, finally losing consciousness.

24 hours earlier

Naruto had been walking around aimlessly for awhile now. He refused to go back to the orphanage because he didn't want to face any of the kids. He had just failed his graduation exam, and he cursed at his inability to create a clone. 'What is wrong with me? Everybody else can create them, so why can't I?' Naruto clenched his fists in anger.

He hadn't been paying attention to where he was going and bumped into somebody. Feeling frustrated he lashed out, "Watch where you're going," he snarled as he turned to the idiot who bumped into him.

"My apologies, I wasn't paying attention. I was too focused on… other things," Naruto soon found himself face to face with the tallest man he had ever seen. He was wearing an all-red outfit. The giant trench coat seemed to cover his entire body, and the hat he was wearing was bloody red. He looked at the man's face, and saw that he was unnaturally pale.

"Yeah, whatever just be careful next time," Naruto grumbled and he paused upon seeing the man's eyes. They were an unholy red and they seem to shine as the man chuckled amusement clear in his voice.

"You are an interesting one, child. What is your name?" the man asked.

"Naruto. I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto declared proudly before adding, "I also strive to be the next Hokage." This was met with more laughter from the man, and Naruto took it as an insult. "Oh yea, you laugh now. But you'll see. I'm going to become strong and everybody will acknowledge me."

The man grinned showing razor-sharp teeth and clapped, "Excellent declaration, kid. But tell me, what are you doing to fulfill this little… ambition of yours? I've lived in this world for many years, and the one rule that hasn't changed is you need at least a hitai-ate to go for the Hokage position. Seeing as how you don't have one, how are you going to become Hokage?"

Naruto gritted his teeth knowing his failure to obtain a Leaf hitai-ate and tears threatened to fall. He looked at the strange man with determination in his eyes tears flowing freely from his eyes. "I don't care how long it takes. I'm gonna gain enough power to become the Hokage, and people like you will have to respect and take me seriously," he declared and started to wipe the tears from his face.

The man didn't say anything at first, and then a chuckle escaped his lips as he said, "I find your determination… inspiring. Not many kids seem to have to drive as you. So I think I'll help you out." Naruto gazed at the man shock etched on his face before he broke out in a wide grin. He could barely believe the words that came out of his mouth.

The man eyes gleamed maliciously, "Yes, I will give you power. But, it is up to you whether or not you will endure the cost of the power," if Naruto seemed to care about what he said, he didn't show it as he continued to beam at him.

Naruto looked at the man expectantly, but soon started to get nervous. The guy didn't seem to be a ninja, or if he was he didn't have a hitai-ate to show it. So, he was a bit skeptical on how the guy was going to train him exactly.

The man looked around, noticing the glares he was getting from the civilians as they watched him interact with the pariah of the village. 'This won't work if all this attention is on me. It seems we will have to relocate.'

"Come, Naruto follow me, and I will show you this power," he stated as he walked towards a secluded area of the village with the blonde in tow.

They had walked for several minutes and Naruto noticed that the groups of people that he saw were decreasing as they moved to the more isolated parts of the village. The sun quickly went down, as the streets of Konoha darkened and the streets were emptied.

"Where are you taking me?" Naruto asked quickly becoming skeptical. The man finally stopped and turned back to the child. The shadows around the man seemed to dance, as if eager at the chance to come out and play.

"How far are you willing to go to gain power? he asked, the smile never leaving his face.

Naruto shrugged, "It doesn't matter. I will endure anything to become Hokage," his answer wasn't so surprising to the man, already assessing what kind of person the blonde was.

The stranger swiftly cut his wrists allowing blood to flow, and Naruto jumped back, "Wh… What are you doing?"

"This is the way to power. Drink my blood, Uzumaki. You will become more powerful than anything this world has ever seen," the man said watching the young boy, his eyes shining in the darkness, and shadows started to move faster, growing impatient.

Naruto felt pressure swirl around him, and he shuddered slightly. "A...Alright, but this better give me power," Naruto stated as he walked slowly towards the bleeding man. He cupped his hand and put them under the blood, and watched as the blood filled his hand.

Putting his reservations aside, he quickly put the blood to his lips and drank. The metallic taste filled his mouth, but it quickly changed to what Naruto thought had to be miso ramen broth. He quickly downed the blood in his hands, in search for more.

He looked at the blood flowing from his wrist and leapt and latched his mouth around the wound. He drank greedily, and felt euphoria he never felt before as more blood filled his mouth. Alucard only grinned darkly as he forced the young boy off him.

Naruto looked dazed as the wound closed up almost instantly, and he regained his senses. "What was that?" Naruto asked quietly.

"The power you will have. You are now of my bloodline, Uzumaki," he said as he disappeared before Naruto's eyes. His voice echoed once, "Remember you asked for this. I would hope you face the consequences that come with it." Naruto got up still groggy and started to sway as his vision started to swim.

"Wh… what did you do to me?" Naruto asked even though nobody answered.

"Gotta get home, I don't feel too good," Naruto said as he fell back down. He groaned desperately trying to get home and only fell back down. He tried once more to get back up and finally lost consciousness.

XxX

Naruto woke up with a start and noticed that it was already morning. He looked around and saw that he was in his room, and grew confused. "What happened last night?" He wracked his brain but couldn't remember.

All he remembered was that he failed his graduation exam yesterday and he guessed he must've came straight to the orphanage. He rubbed his arm, and got up but instantly felt sluggish and nearly fell down on his butt.

"Maybe I'm more tired than I thought," Naruto chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. He got up once again, and couldn't shake the feeling of exhaustion. 'Maybe I'll go see Jiji-san. I could talk to him about the exams.' Making up his mind, he started to get ready to go see the most important person in his life.

XxX

Naruto dragged himself through the Hokage Tower and knocked on the door until he heard, "Come in," Naruto opened the door and forced a smile on his face. The Third quickly picked up on the forced smile, and raised an eyebrow.

"Not that it isn't a pleasure, but what can I do for you, Naruto?" Sarutobi asked warily. Naruto seemed to shuffle nervously, and sweat was running down his face.

Naruto felt awful. Walking to the Hokage Tower, it just seemed to get worse and worse. Noises seemed to get louder, and he could smell everything. The perfume the secretary wore threatened to overwhelm him when he walked past. Now, all he could hear was a steady pounding in his ears.

"Umm, I actually came to ask if you can teach me something?" Naruto asked sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Sarutobi almost chuckled, but asked instead, "And what exactly would you want me to teach you?" Although he felt that he already knew the answer.

Naruto grinned, "A new jutsu would be awesome. Especially, something that can help me graduate. Or something flashy like that fireball thing that Sasuke does."

Sarutobi smiled inwardly, knowing this was probably the seventh time he asked this question. 'Maybe you should take pity on him. Show him at least one.' "Okay, this jutsu that I'm going to show you is a fire jutsu."

Naruto instantly perked up, thinking that he was going to say no. "Is it the fireball justu? Ohh, I am going to love to see Sasuke's face when I pull off the same move he can," he started to run around the room, despite his condition. The room suddenly started to spin, and Naruto felt a wave of nausea that swept over him. He crouched down, and heaved.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Sarutobi asked, concern in his voice. Naruto couldn't even answer as something hit the pit of his stomach. The pounding was getting louder in his ears, and he finally realized what it was.

Jiji's heartbeat. The pounding only got louder as he walked over, and when Naruto looked, he nearly shivered. He could see Jiji's heart beat in his chest. He heard a quiet flow, and it didn't take long to realize that it was the blood flowing in his body. Remembering the night before, he almost hurled. Is this what he meant by power? Would his power have something to do with blood? To what extent if he could see the blood in a body?

"Umm, actually Jiji, I'm not feeling well. I think I caught a bug or something," Naruto chuckled nervously as he got up, through no small effort on his part. Sarutobi looked at the young child skeptically.

"Are you sure? Maybe you need to go to the hospital," Sarutobi suggested giving the boy a onceover. Naruto waved it off with a "I'm fine," and quickly left his office. Sarutobi looked at the closed door for a second before sighing. Sitting down at his desk, he rubbed his head and muttered, "I'm getting too old for this." He looked to the Fourth Hokage portrait for a second and looked back to his desk. Grabbing the next piece of paperwork, he promptly started to read through it, not missing this part of the job.

XxX

Naruto opened his door in a hurry. The feeling of nausea continued to hit him, and he considered himself lucky that he didn't pass out in the middle of the street. "What the heck is wrong with me?" Naruto shuddered as he walked to his bed. He plopped down and felt slightly better. His stomach growled for probably the third time in 10 minutes. Groaning loudly, Naruto forced himself back up.

"So hungry," he drawled as he walked over to his fridge. He cried out in frustration, when he saw the fridge was empty. 'Ichiraku Ramen, it is then,' Naruto thought as he prepared to walk out his apartment once more. As he closed the door, he walked past a mirror in the hallway, and didn't seem to notice that his eyes were now colored orange.

XxX

As he walked in to Ichiraku, he felt the incessant pounding in his head again. Groaning once more, he sat down and put his head down in an attempt to stop the pounding. "Ahh great, how is my favorite shinobi?" a familiar female voice called out. With his head still down. Naruto smiled and laughed.

He looked up to see Ayame smirking at him, and Teuchi was right behind her cooking up a new batch of noodles. "Jiji was going to teach me a new jutsu, but I caught some type of bug," Naruto answered dejectedly. Ayame gave him a sympathetic look, and patted him on his back.

"Well, whenever you feel better, just go back and ask. I'm sure the Third Hokage will still teach it to you," Ayame smiled at Naruto's new determined look. "I gotta get better then, I can't let this stupid bug thing stop me," Naruto said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Hey Teuchi, can I get three orders of miso ramen? I'm starving," unbeknownst to Naruto, his canines started to elongate. They didn't seem to see as Ayame went in the back as Teuchi yelled out, "Coming right up."

Naruto waited patiently until he felt a tug in his stomach. He groaned as the feeling continued to get worse and worse. Somebody was talking, but he couldn't focus on who. Then he smelt it. He looked up and nearly hurled. The three bowls that sat in front of him gave off the worst smell Naruto had ever smelled. Naruto looked at Teuchi and nervously asked, "Why do they smell like that?"

Naruto nearly paled at Teuchi's confused expression as he answered, "It doesn't smell like anything besides regular ramen. Why, what do you smell?"

Naruto looked down at the bowls and said quietly, "I smell rotten meat, it smells like a dead animal." Without realizing, Naruto scratched the chair he was sitting on, revealing distinct claw marks. Ayame looked at her father, concern on her face.

"Naruto, maybe it's the bug you were talking about," Ayame said patting him on his back. "You should probably go to the hospital. " Naruto looked up at her tears in his face, but what made her gasp was his eyes were now orange.

"But Ayame, I'm so hungry," Naruto growled, and Ayame felt something run through her neck. She touched her neck and felt the blood before she even saw it. Her knees grew weak and she dropped down. She couldn't register what just happened, she could barely register her father calling her name in shock. As she felt consciousness leave her, she could only see the shadows that moved towards her as if to consume her. Her last thoughts were that the shadows were beautiful as she closed her eyes.

XxX

Sarutobi backed away from the crystal ball in shock. "Naruto… impossible," Sarutobi quickly recomposed himself, and called ANBU. Two operatives quickly showed themselves and bowed before the Hokage. "Find Naruto and contain him. The Kyuubi has been released. He is at Ichiraku Ramen, and I want no harm to come to him, understood?" The ANBU disappeared with a quick "Yes, Lord Third."

Sarutobi turned back to the crystal ball, 'I don't feel the Kyuubi's chakra. No matter how little it poured out, it's too powerful not to be felt. So why can't I feel it? What is happening to you, Naruto?' He didn't know the answer yet, but he quickly swore that he would find out. When he did, he would do everything in his power to help him. He owed it to him to do at least that.

XxX

Naruto felt a new power grow as he ripped into Ayame's neck. Feeling another heartbeat, Naruto quickly looked up to see Teuchi standing there. 'He must be in shock,' Naruto thought gleefully as he dropped her corpse and moved towards Teuchi. Teuchi seemed to finally grasp the situation. He turned and grabbed a butcher's knife from the counter. He looked towards Naruto who only smiled innocently. "Ayame is asking for you, Teuchi," Naruto said giddily, a child's laugh that didn't fit with the blood that dripped from his face.

Shock quickly turned to anger, "Demon," he growled as he charged at the young child. Shadows moved faster than he could see, and gripped his wrist. Teuchi dropped the knife in pain, as the shadows constricted around his wrist. Naruto smiled and looked over at Ayame's corpse with relish in his eyes. Reaching out with his hand, a shadow seemed to slither over to him. The shadow quickly materialized a form. Long brown hair dripped down the face, as the form quickly took on a female form.

Teuchi could hardly believe his eyes as the shadow morphed into his daughter. 'I will soon die and I will see you and your mother again.' The shadow moved towards him, and a cruel smile formed on its face. Teuchi couldn't look away even though he wished he could unsee the unholy smile on his daughter's face.

"Please join us, daddy. It isn't so bad in here," Ayame walked over to Naruto and patted his head. Naruto seemed to sink into the affection, and he walked over to the restrained man. "Don't worry, Ayame. He will," Naruto grinned and let his fangs elongate as he lunged at Teuchi's neck. Quickly ripping into his flesh and lifeblood.

Teuchi didn't even try to defend himself as he laid there in defeat. His last thoughts were of his daughter and the regrets he felt.

Naruto threw Teuchi back into the counter, his apron catching fire on the stove. His clothes quickly spread the flames, and soon the kitchen was in flames. Naruto let out an inhuman roar as the flames surrounded him.

The ANBU who were charged with detaining him finally arrived on the scene. "Dear Kami," one of them commented on seeing the scene. The ramen stand was in flames, and Naruto was standing outside of it. He looked to them, and they tensed up when they saw his eyes instead of their usual blue was instead orange.

"I was hungry," Naruto said tears in his face. He looked back at the ramen stand, and finally seemed to realize what he did.

The ANBU agent known as Tiger slowly walked up to him, "The Hokage has requested your presence. We don't wanna hurt you, but we will use necessary force if you don't comply." Naruto looked at him with fear in his eyes.

"I didn't mean it. I don't know what happened," Naruto clutched his head frantically, "I killed them, I killed them, I killed them," he whispered over and over again. Tiger grabbed the boy's shoulder and squeezed lightly. His partner tensed up, unconsciously holding his tanto.

"Come with us. The Hokage will help you," Tiger reassured as he got back up. The shadows around Naruto seemed to calm before moving violently once more. Tiger felt it before it happened, and with speed only gained through experience, he managed to dodge the shadow.

Naruto swayed just like his shadow as it recoiled back towards the boy. It seemingly morphed into Ayame once again. "They will destroy you, Naruto. The Hokage will try to contain and destroy what we are." She crouched down and grabbed his face forcing him to look at her.

"Kill them," she said with a smile on her face, blood pouring from her throat. She turned to them, orange eyes that matched the young child. "Kill them all," as she finished the sentence, Naruto growled as he instead of attacking, he disappeared into the shadows. Ayame-shadow disappeared giggling darkly.

Tiger gritted his teeth, and turned to his partner. "Report to the Hokage… whatever this is I don't believe it is the Kyuubi," his partner nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

XxX

'I'm getting entirely too old for this,' Sarutobi bemoaned in his head as numerous shinobi around him called for the young jinchurikki's head.

"Lord Hokage, you can't protect him from this. He has already murdered two people," a chunin said rage clear in his face. His peers joined his cries of outrage as they called for the justice of the deceased family.

Sarutobi inside was reeling at what had transpired. According to the reports, Naruto wasn't influenced by the Kyuubi. It seemed a much more sinister force was at work here. But what he didn't know. Whatever this thing was, it was able to morph itself into the people that Naruto interacted with.

A thought crossed his mind of this thing taking his form, telling Naruto to kill, telling him to do things that Naruto normally wouldn't. Shivers crawled through his body, and he quickly expunged the thought from his head. He couldn't think that, not now.

"Your orders are to capture Naruto. I want him unharmed. Whatever this thing is, it isn't the Kyuubi. So get rid of it, and Naruto will be set free. Now go," some of the unhappy shinobi lingered before nodding and disappeared.

The Third Hokage closed his eyes and looked out to the view the tower gave him. He turned around to look at the Homage Mountain. 'I'm getting too old for this,' he thought solemnly.

Present Time

Naruto woke up with a gasp and found himself on the ground next to a river. He got up groggily and rubbed his head. "Dammit, what the hell happened?" he wondered out loud.

"You don't remember?" a voice asked amused. Naruto froze at the familiarity of the voice and turned around slowly. Teuchi stared at him, an otherworldly glow around him. Ayame stood next to him, blood still dripping from her neck. A smile was on her face that was unlike anything Naruto had ever seen. It wasn't like Ayame, it couldn't be.

"I… I killed you," Naruto whispered dropping down to his knees. Tears formed quickly and dropped to the ground. Naruto held himself as he cried. Sobs of anguish was the only thing that made noise in the forest. The two simply looked at him, until Ayame chose to speak.

"I don't blame you, Naruto," Naruto ignored her and continued to cry. The only family he ever had, and he ripped them apart. "I'm a demon," Naruto whispered, finally agreeing with the villagers that hated him. Ayame knelt next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto nudged her hand off, and growled, "Get away from me. You're not Ayame. She's…" Naruto choked on a sob before clutching his head.

"LEAVE ME ALONE," Naruto screamed and in his rage the darkness seemed to curl around him. Ayame and Teuchi instantly disappeared into Naruto's shadow. Naruto curled into the ground and let out sobs until he found himself losing consciousness once again.

XxX

A/N- Thank you for tuning in to the first chapter of Bloodline. I'm working on the second chapter now, so just fav/follow and review. Looking forward to seeing you guys next time.


End file.
